Kika
by Kiko E. Coyona
Summary: Kika, Kiko's twin sister a very cunning girl captures and switches places with Kiko to lead the rest in danger. Sequel to Cadaverous.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Nice picture huh. Usually it's Lien - Da, but its Julie-Su to represent Kika. Anyone who doesn't know Lien - Da, she is Julie's big half sister from Sonic comics. Weird thing is Lien is evil while Julie is good. I only use Lien as Kiko because of her looks and clothing choice. If you ask me its ****Pure**** Kiko.**

* * *

"Great job Loonatics now that Weathervane is put back in jail we can all relax. Zadavia out." Zadavia said before disappearing off the hologram.

It was about a quarter past ten. The team was exhausted from their fight and was heading off to their rooms.

Rev and Kiko were sharing the same room practically since they started dating.

"Hey - Kiko. - can - I- ask- you - a- random - question?"

Rev asked changing out of his shirt.

"It all depends. How much of a random question is it?" Kiko asked also changing out of her uniform.

"All -I- wanted -to- ask- you - is- what - does- the- E.- stand - for- in- you- name?" He said. Kiko looked at him a little confused. Rev then started to continue. "Cause-I-know-Tech's- E- stand - for- Ethelbert - and -I- just - been - curious - about - yours."

Kiko giggled a little and faced him all the way. "I can't tell you that Rev."

"Why - not?" He asked.

"Because its a embarrassing name and I wish I can change it. All I can say is its Russian." Kiko said.

"So basically your full name is both African, Japanese, and Russian names." Rev said making sure he was correct.

"Yeah," Kiko said and nodded, "which I don't get with the Russian name and all. I mean I can see how I got my African and Japanese name since I'm Afro-Asian, but Russian. Nobody in my family is from Russian or born around there or..." Kiko was cut off by a kiss by her favorite roadrunner.

"Calm down Kiko. I didn't really ask for description for you full name." Rev said in a soothing voice.

Kiko and just smiled and put her head on his chest.

"Besides. I'll get you to tell me your name sooner or later." Rev said with a smirk.

"You wish." Kiko said.

The two then walked to the bed.

-o-

"Thanks for bailing me out." A unfamiliar voice said.

"No problem Kika, but I need your help." A mysterious guy's voice said.

"I serve to no one." Kika said in a harsh voice.

"Well you do now. I am the guy who bailed you out of jail and the job you need to do involves your sister." The guy said getting Kika's attention.

"I'm listening." The coyona said now interested.

"I need you to capture her and bring her here." He said.

"Can I beat her?" Kika asked a little excited.

"Not until you bring her here." The guy said with a mischievous smile.

Whatcha think so far? I know the chapter was a bit short, but hey what can I say. As y'all know what I'll ask from y'all which is only what Bethmum1 seems to do PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**P.S. I do believe Ethelbert is Tech's middle name is that. If you don't believe just google Wile E. Coyote middle name. It'll show you. Also Kiko's name is Onika Kiku E. Coyona. I'll tell you what the E stands for some other time (maybe.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted to point out that I'm still doing Home Sweet Home. I just wanted to hurry up and post this story.**

* * *

It was the morning and everyone was at the table eating breakfast. (Have you ever noticed on episode 10 that Slam eats normal with a regular size bowl of cereal.) Kiko was mostly reading than eating her waffles. After Slam was done eating he noticed Kiko wasn't eating.

"Jdjshsn waffles?" Slam asked Kiko.

Kiko only looked up and slid her plate towards Slam, which ended up being devouring under 6 seconds.

Kiko then got up to headed to the lab to work on some projects of hers.

As Rev finished his 'pick me up' shakes he walked to catch up with Kiko. Kiko didn't noticed him until he made one of those fake coughs.

Kiko looked towards him and smiled. Rev had put his arm around her waist as they walked to the lab together.

-o-

"Okay, so how are we going to get her?" Kika asked.

"Patient Kika," Cosa said, "I have a plan. We just need to do step one. Follow me."

-o-

Kiko and Rev were in the lab making out but was interrupted with the intercom going off.

"Hey guys, Zadavia's on the line." Ace said through the intercom.

Kiko and Rev got up and headed towards the common room. They sat down in their seats and Zadavia started to speak.

"Loonatics, we have a problem." Zadavia said in a usual monotone.

"Don't we always." Duck said out loud.

"Duck pay attention!" Zadavia said.

"A secret organization has been told of doing grievous experiments on people without their will. A prisoner has escaped and is in a very…horrendous manner. We need a couple of you to check it out. You must hurry and not get caught. Zadavia out." Zadavia disappeared from the hologram.

"Okay loonatics I'm gonna need Lexi and Kiko to go investigate." Ace said.

"What?!" Duck screamed, "You're letting a pair of girls to go investigate."

"Yeah. And this girl is about to have a canard a l'orange if you don't shut that mouth." Kiko said

Duck didn't make a comment after that. Duck knew Kiko doesn't kid when it came to her warnings. He once insulted Kiko when Kiko said she was going stuff some towel down his throat saying she wasn't going to do it. When he did she did it and Duck had to get it back out with a small surgery.

"Alright. This is what y'all going to do…"

-o-

Lexi and Kiko were walking quiet and slowly. The coordinates were given by Tech's device and was way outside the desert of Acmetropilis . It was a large building with electric fence, but with no guards on duty.

Their uniforms being elastic also had rubber in it which was immune to electricity. They started to climb over the fence to the other side.

When they reached the building Kiko used telekinesis to open air vent and they climbed in.

Crawling through the vents they had got out in what a looks like a lab.

"Alright you're in charge what do we do?" Kiko asked Lexi.

"We just look around till we see something that catches our eyes." Lexi said.

"Do we split up?" Kiko asked.

"Yeah."

The lab was very large and was dark. Lexi looking closely was walking way to the other side. Kiko on the opposite was looking really hard. Kiko then heard some kind of footsteps. She looked back.

"Lexi, Is that you?" She said looking around.

When she didn't see anything she started to face the direction she was headed and was knocked out.

* * *

**Wow. I was able to get the capture pretty good. I'm a hopeless mystery and adventure genre writer. I can right romance pretty well, but its kind of weird since I don't like romance like that. Maybe because of my puberty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally finished this chapter. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Kiko was becoming conscious tossing and turning on the hard cold floor. When she woke up she was in the middle of a gray dim room with some light. Kiko also noticed that there was some kind of bulky collar.

"What's this?" She said trying to get the collar off.

"It's a collar Kiko. I thought you were smarter than that." A very familiar voice said.

Kiko looked around the room. She saw Cosa and Kika. Kika had a green and grey top with green pants. She had blood red fur with black dreadlocks. And had ice cruel blue eyes.

"Kika?!" Kiko got up to use her powers, but they couldn't work. "What the?!"

"Sorry sis, but that collar absorbs your powers every time you use it." Kika said with a grin.

Kiko not believing what was happening wanting to think she was still dreaming lunged up to punch Kika.

Kika quickly dodge the attack and countered with a roundhouse kick to Kiko's face.

While Kiko was recovering from the hit Kika had punched her hard in the stomach making Kiko fall.

Kika was about to do more damage but looked up to Cosa for encouragement. Cosa nodded and Kika started thrashing Kiko around the large bare room.

After about a minute or two Kiko started coughing up blood. She seemed about finished when she started breathing little breaths. Kika was about to finish her when Cosa stopped her.

Kika looked at him with a disapproving face. "Why do I have to stop?" Kika asked wanting a explanation.

"We don't want to kill her yet Kika," he said, "I have another task for you remember."

"Yeah yeah I remember." Kika said calm.

"Good, now go change." Cosa said.

-o-

Kika came out with a uniform identical to Kiko's. Kika started to walk past Cosa with a frown.

"Kika, are you forgetting something?" Cosa asked.

Kiko looked back and instantly she changed her color that matched Kiko.

"Now, take this. It has the info about the loonatics and her relations with them." Cosa said handing her a pocket size chip that could fit into a computer.

Kiko just took it and walked off.

"And remember Kika!" He screamed, "You can't blow your cover. You need to be like Kiko!"

"The last thing I want to do is be like Kiko." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?!" Cosa said.

"Nothing." Kika said.

-o-

Meanwhile Lexi was still looking around till she found a computer. Little did she know Kiko was was put down (not dead).

"Wish someone was here to... duh." Lexi said remember she had Kiko with this kind of things. Lexi put her cuff to her her face. "Kiko I found something you need to come here. Here are the coordinates."

Lexi waited for Kiko to answer. "Kiko you there?" She asked.

Still no response.

Lexi was about to look for her until she heard something suspicious.

"Lexi!" She heard.

Lexi looked at the direction. She saw 'Kiko' (well Kika but of course she doesn't know that)

"Kiko what's wrong?" She said, but realized what it was.

It was a fire coming towards her way.

"Run!" Kiko screamed.

Lexi and 'Kiko' took off going out a door as the exit. They were now outside still running not to be caught. They then just flew... well Kiko flew Lexi used her jet pack.

They were flying through the starry sky.

"What was that?" Lexi asked.

"Uh, I was just looking around and all of a sudden I saw it coming." Kiko or Kika said.

"You okay Kiko? You're voice sound a little deeper." She asked with concern.

"Uh, yeah," Kika tried making a excuse, "I'm...just tired."

-o-

The two made it to the tower around nine o' clock.

"Hey girls," Ace greeted, "What ya find about the people?"

"Nothing." Lexi said tired walking to her room.

"Well what happened?" He asked following her.

Kika was looking around HQ. She decided it was best to find Kiko's room to look over the micro chip.

Kika was looking down the hall trying to figure out which supposed to be Kiko's room.

Kika had X-ray vision and was looking through the doors. She regretted it when she saw Duck changing in his room. Kika was gagging and decided it was best to start at the last door. Taking a deep breath she used her X-ray and saw nobody in there.

"Okay." She sighed.

Kika went inside the room and looked around. She had noticed a picture with Kiko, her brother Zack, T-Bird, Hooleo (I know its suppose to be spelled Julio), Katt, and Kevin.

"Yep, this is her room." She said to herself.

"Great, - your - back." She heard a guy's voice.

She looked behind her and saw Rev. Rev started coming towards her.

"Why are you in here?" She asked.

"Umm,- we- been - sharing - the - same - room - since - we- started - dating." Rev answered.

Rev was now a few inches away from her and extended his arms. Kika just looked at him with a questioning face. After about ten seconds Rev started to wonder.

"Can your stud get a kiss, or a hug, or something?" Rev asked.

"If I must." Kika gave him a quick one second hug and walked to the other side of the room.

"Something wrong Kiko?" Rev asked concerned.

"Of course not, what makes you say that?" She said with a fake smile or try to.

"Well, one your voice is deeper, two you gave me a half second hug, and three... you're eyes are blue."

Kika started to think for a excuse. "Uh, my voice is a little hoarse, I'm just tired and a my eyes can change color sometimes." Kika said.

"I- never - knew - your - eyes - could - change." Rev said.

"Well, ya know now." She said kind of fast.

-o-

It was now eleven. Everyone but Kika was asleep. Rev was in the bed snoring a little which was annoying Kika. Kika was on Kiko's computer in her room.

"Why didn't Cosa told me Kiko was going out with this guy? What do she see in this guy anyway?" Kika asked to herself. "Kiko really had went soft during the time. That answers how she was able to be beat up easily."

Kika was on the computer reading the loonatics info.

"Yep, Kiko you really did turned soft."

* * *

**I'm so happy. This is also the longest chapter I wrote yet for this story. Kika really is a cruel counterpart of Kiko. And y'all probably thought Kiko was cold or not. Hopefully I'll be able to update again Monday for this AND Home Sweet Home.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y'all must really don't like this story. I'm hardly getting any views or more importantly for me reviews.**

* * *

Kiko was in a cold room laying in a beat up bed. She was trying to unlock the collar so she could get out.

"Come on. I can't stay hear." She whispered to herself.

Kiko was still weak from the beat down. She was still gasping for air every few seconds. Kiko quitted when she heard foot steps.

"Here's your food." A guy (not Cosa) said in a grim voice. He passed her a small bowl of some kind of soup.

The guy was about to leave when he was interrupted by Kiko.

"What is he planning to do?" Kiko asked with her famous cold voices.

The guy looked at her with a annoying look. "That information is none of your business, but you'll find out soon though. Real soon." He answered.

-o-

It was two in the morning. Kika was getting tired but, didn't want to sleep in the same bed with Rev. Kika haven't had a good relationship with roadrunners since her break up six years ago (guess who she dated).

Kika walked out the room without waking up Rev. She needed sleep and was walking through the hall.

She was walking through the hall finding a extra room she could sleep in. She came walking in Kiko's used to be room. The room didn't have much in there except a dresser and a bed.

"Perfect." She said with a smile. She walked to the bed and was fell a sleep.

-o-

Kika woke up around of ten in the morning and was dragging herself out the bed. Before she left out the room she remembered she had to put on the uniform.

"In team Ballistix we didn't have to wear uniforms." She said a little grumpy walking towards the closet.

After she put on the uniform Kika walked through the hall to the kitchen. Everyone was eating breakfast. Kika went to get some coffee. Ace was the first one to noticed her.

"Morning Kiko." Ace said. Kika ignored him. "I said morning Kiko." Kika still ignored him. "Kiko?!"

"Hmm." Kika finally looked.

"I said good morning." Ace said for the third time.

"Morning." Kika said she then went back to her coffee.

Everyone went back to their breakfast after the moment. Rev got up and walked up to Kika.

"Where-were-you-this-morning?" Rev asked.

"Uhhh, I was..." Kika was thinking of a excuse of what Kiko does. "... I was meditating." She finally said.

"Really.-When-I-was-looking-for-you-you-were-in-yo ur-old-room-sleeping." Rev countered.

"Oh, well..." Kika started thinking of a excuse again. "... Yeah, I got nothing."

Kika had walked out the kitchen with her coffee.

"Okay then." Rev said sounded a little crestfallen.

"Maybe she's just tired." Ace said trying to cheer him up a little.

"You mean she's tired of our relationship?" Rev said sounding even more down.

"Whoa Rev, Ace didn't mean it like that. She's probably just need her space." Lexi said.

"Okay." Rev just walked off the other direction.

"Resdswdjajh?" Slam asked.

"He'll be okay." Ace said.

/

Kika was in Kiko's old room trying to contact Cosa. As she waited. Kika was looking around the room looking for something that Kiko had. She didn't have much since she don't sleep in the room anymore.

A few minutes later Cosa answered.

"Hello Kika." Cosa said.

"How long do I have to stay here?!" She demanded.

"Now Kika I still need a little more time." Cosa said calm.

"Well can you hurry it up here I can't stay here with that roadrunner keep trying to be with me." Kika screamed but not aloud enough for anyone to hear. (The rooms are sound proof.)

"Just give two more days okay Kika." Cosa said.

"Just 48 hours no more." Kika said.

"Just for 48 hours." Cosa repeated back.

"Fine." Kika growled. She then hung up. "These days better to by quick."

* * *

**I know I know. Short chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y'all must really don't like this story. I'm hardly getting any views or more importantly for me reviews.**

* * *

Kiko was in a cold room laying in a beat up bed. She was trying to unlock the collar so she could get out.

"Come on. I can't stay hear." She whispered to herself.

Kiko was still weak from the beat down. She was still gasping for air every few seconds. Kiko quitted when she heard foot steps.

"Here's your food." A guy (not Cosa) said in a grim voice. He passed her a small bowl of some kind of soup.

The guy was about to leave when he was interrupted by Kiko.

"What is he planning to do?" Kiko asked with her famous cold voices.

The guy looked at her with a annoying look. "That information is none of your business, but you'll find out soon though. Real soon." He answered.

-o-

It was two in the morning. Kika was getting tired but, didn't want to sleep in the same bed with Rev. Kika haven't had a good relationship with roadrunners since her break up six years ago (guess who she dated).

Kika walked out the room without waking up Rev. She needed sleep and was walking through the hall.

She was walking through the hall finding a extra room she could sleep in. She came walking in Kiko's used to be room. The room didn't have much in there except a dresser and a bed.

"Perfect." She said with a smile. She walked to the bed and was fell a sleep.

-o-

Kika woke up around of ten in the morning and was dragging herself out the bed. Before she left out the room she remembered she had to put on the uniform.

"In team Ballistix we didn't have to wear uniforms." She said a little grumpy walking towards the closet.

After she put on the uniform Kika walked through the hall to the kitchen. Everyone was eating breakfast. Kika went to get some coffee. Ace was the first one to noticed her.

"Morning Kiko." Ace said. Kika ignored him. "I said morning Kiko." Kika still ignored him. "Kiko?!"

"Hmm." Kika finally looked.

"I said good morning." Ace said for the third time.

"Morning." Kika said she then went back to her coffee.

Everyone went back to their breakfast after the moment. Rev got up and walked up to Kika.

"Where - were - you - this - morning?" Rev asked.

"Uhhh, I was…" Kika was thinking of a excuse of what Kiko does. "… I was meditating." She finally said.

"Really.- When -I- was - looking - for - you - you- were - in- your - old- room - sleeping." Rev countered.

"Oh, well…" Kika started thinking of a excuse again. "…Yeah, I got nothing."

Kika had walked out the kitchen with her coffee.

"Okay then." Rev said sounded a little crestfallen.

"Maybe she's just tired." Ace said trying to cheer him up a little.

"You mean she's tired of our relationship?" Rev said sounding even more down.

"Whoa Rev, Ace didn't mean it like that. She's probably just need her space." Lexi said.

"Okay." Rev just walked off the other direction.

"Resdswdjajh?" Slam asked.

"He'll be okay." Ace said.

/

Kika was in Kiko's old room trying to contact Cosa. As she waited. Kika was looking around the room looking for something that Kiko had. She didn't have much since she don't sleep in the room anymore.

A few minutes later Cosa answered.

"Hello Kika." Cosa said.

"How long do I have to stay here?!" She demanded.

"Now Kika I still need a little more time." Cosa said calm.

"Well can you hurry it up here I can't stay here with that roadrunner keep trying to be with me." Kika screamed but not aloud enough for anyone to hear. (The rooms are sound proof.)

"Just give two more days okay Kika." Cosa said.

"Just 48 hours no more." Kika said.

"Just for 48 hours." Cosa repeated back.

"Fine." Kika growled. She then hung up. "These days better to by quick."

* * *

**I know I know. Short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rev couldn't believe this. Even though it happened yesterday he was still heartbroken. He was in his room curled up on his bed. His eyes were bright red from the crying. He only stopped because he couldn't cry anymore. He ran out of tears. He was listening to the song About Her by Malcolm

my man's got a heart like a rock that's in the sea  
my man's got a heart like a rock that's in the sea

well no one told me about her  
the way she lied  
well no one told me about her  
how many people cried

my man's got a heart like a rock that's in the sea  
my man's got a heart like a rock that's in the sea

well no one told me about her  
the way she lied  
well no one told me about her  
how many people cried

While he was listening to the rest of the song Duck was passing by.

"If I have to hear this song again one more time I'm going to scream." He said. Duck started to bang on the door. "Rev! Open up and turned that music off!"

Ace came by seeing Duck knocking on Rev's door.

"Duck, what are you doing?" Ace asked the short mallard.

"Telling Rev to shut that fucking song off." He said still knocking on the door.

"Duck quit it. Your probably disturbing Kiko and Rev."

"Bump that I want the song off." He said still knocking on the door.

"Stop it Duck." Lexi said coming into the scene. "Your knocking is disturbing my ears."

"Eeuwkda." Slam said also coming in.

"I'm not stopping until Rev turns that music off." Duck said not moving.

Just then Rev opened the door, "What?"

"Can you turn that music off?" Duck asked.

"I will when I want to." He said grimly before closing the door.

"Hold up." Duck said knocking again.

"What's wrong with Rev?" Ace asked Lexi. Lexi shrugged. It was time for Ace to take action. "Move out the way Duck." Ace started to knock on the door. "Rev! Open up!" He waited a few seconds when Rev opened the door again. "Rev, you okay?"

Rev shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked.

"Kiko and I broke up." He said before quickly closing the door.

Everyone was shocked.

"Did he just say..." Lexi tried to finish it.

"Break up." Slam managed to say.

"Rev's the one who's miserable so Kiko must have broken up with him," Ace concluded. "We should probably talk to her."

"You can talk to her. I'm about to watch tv." Duck said before leaving.

-o-

Kika was in Kiko's room watching TV. She was flipping through the channels until she heard the door knock.

"Can these people leave me alone?" She asked herself turning off the TV. She walked to the door and opened it to see both Ace and Lexi. "What do you want?" She groaned.

"We need to talk." Ace said.

"About what?" She asked already knowing what the conservation was.

"Why did you break up Rev?" Lexi asked.

"He's annoying and I'm not a bird fan." She said then immediately closing the door.

"Wait hold on Ki…." Lexi tried to finish until she heard a bing from her and Ace's communicator.

"Looks like Zadavia need to speak with us." Ace said.

-o-

"Two others have escaped from the mysterious building. This time we need the whole team to go over and examine. Zadavia out." Zadavia said before disappearing from the hologram."

"Alright gang. Lets Jet."

-o-

The team have been flying for twenty minutes before they reached the location. They went the same way Kiko and Lexi done before. They once again ended up in a lab.

"Anything that interest your eye Tech?" Ace asked.

Tech looked around before he saw a computer. He walked over and sat down in the chair. He then started to type trying to hack into the computer. He had to get the password right. He tried more than six times before the team heard a voice.

"Your not getting through that easily aren't you." Cosa said walking in.

"Who are you?" Ace asked.

"Just your typical mad man." He answered before pressing a button that made a force field appear around the loonatics.

"What's going on?" Lexi said trying to break through.

"You'll hear. First I must say, you do remember Kiko right?" He said signaling Kika to walk in.

* * *

**Not that bad I don't think.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kiko?!" Ace screamed. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm not Kiko you idiot!" Kika said before changing her fur back to normal. "I'm Kika."

"Who?" Duck asked.

"Kiko's evil twin sister. She never mentioned me." Kika asked. Everyone shook their head (except Tech).

"Evil twin. There's always a evil twin." Duck said.

"So, where did you put Kiko at?" Lexi asked.

"You'll see her." She said, before snapping her finger.

After she did a trap door opened over the Loonatics feet. Everyone fell down to a chamber.

"What's going on?" Lexi asked recovering from the fall.

"Kika and Cosa are trying to kill us all and rule the world." A voice said behind them.

Everyone looked to see Kiko trying to meditate.

"Kiko!" Rev said running up to her. Kiko stood up and Rev hugged her really tight.

"Rev, I can't breath." Kiko managed to say.

"Sorry." He said letting her go.

"Okay, you need some explaining to do," Duck said ruining the scene. "Why didn't you tell us you had a evil twin?"

"Hey hey what can I say? Day day day da-day day." (Where them girls at song reference.)

"Well we need to hurry up and get out of here." Ace said looking around the room.

"There's no way out. I already tried." Kiko said with a hoarse voice.

"You okay Kiko?" Rev asked. Kiko shook her head. "What happen?"

Before Kiko could answer she started to faint.

"Kiko?" Rev said trying to wake her up.

Tech pulled out his arm communicator and raised it close to Kiko.

"She's weak. She must hardly ate."

Rev grunted his teeth together. 'How could this happen?' He thought. "Slam did you bring anything to eat?" Rev asked out loud.

Slam sadly shook his head.

"Damn," Rev said. Then something hit him. "Duck-did-you-bring-some-

chocolate?"

"Only one. Why?" Duck asked. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What?!"

"Give it to Kiko." Lexi said.

"Fine." Duck said opening his jet-backpack.

-o-

"Come on baby wake up." Rev was saying still holding Kiko.

They was able to smash the chocolate up and fed it to Kiko.

As they waited a few minutes later Kiko started opening her eyes. Rev sighed with ease.

"Kiko." He whispered. He looked into her eyes and saw they were dull from her golden bright as the sun eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Kiko was able to pick herself up and stood. Rev also stood up to make sure she didn't fall back down.

While the rest of the team tried to comfort her Ace was scanning the room again.

"I got it." Ace said with a smile. Everyone faced him curious on what he found. "Okay first I need Tech to open the trap door." Ace said.

"On it chief." He said using his magtesiesum to pull the door off.

"Okay this is what were going to do. Slam I need you to make a tornado that can reach all the way to the top. When everyone is up there Rev can fly him and Slam to the top." Ace explained his plan.

"And what do we do when we get up there?" Lexi asked the eager yellow bunny.

"We find Kika and Cosa and finish this battle."


	8. Final Battle

They did what they was told. Slam was able to make a vortex to push the team up. Ace used his laser vision before they reached the total top melting the other trap door. And Rev was able to fly Slam to the top.

"Rev, any idea on where they can be?" Ace asked.

Rev used his GPS finding his main target… Cosa. "This - way."

"Kiko you might need to stand clear." Ace said.

"Come on Ace I can handle it." Kiko said a little hoarse.

"Your already weak Kiko. You need to stay here." Rev said concerned.

Kiko sighed. "Fine." She said but barely. It was enough for Rev to here though.

"We'll be back bay." Rev said before him and the rest left.

Kiko sat down waiting for the rest. It was a few minutes and she was wondering what was happening. Kiko started to think.

'It won't be long now," She said trying to calm herself. 'Soon it would be me and Rev relaxing, laughing, smiling, and having our 'special' time together.'

She opened her eyes to see a sunny background in her head. She was using her illusion power. Kiko hardly used her illusions. It also didn't take much energy to produce a illusion. Sometimes when she dreamt her dreams could come visible to the naked eye. She even remembered having Rev and even Hooleo waking her up in the middle of the night when she was having a bad dream. It scared both of the guys seeing her nightmares.

She saw her and Rev laying on a sheet in some grass. They were both looking up the sky and not talking, but there was a smile on both of their faces. Then they both faced each other before Rev pulled Kiko close together. He then leaned even closed and gave her a passionate kiss.

As Kiko kept watching this the illusion disappeared. Kiko wanted to know what was happening with the team. Just like her illusions Kiko hardly used telepathy. This was going to be the first time she used this in many years.

She closed her eyes breathing slowly. She concentrated hard before she reopened them. She was in Rev's head.

He was hurt. He was slashed on his leg that appeared to be claws.

"Kika." Kiko said out loud. She was growling as she saw the rest of the trapped. Cosa is going to kill them."

She immediately left out of Rev's mind panicking. She then remembered the pistol the agent gave her. It's time to end this once and for all.

Kiko got up and headed towards the door. She had to save them before its to late.

-o-

The loonatics were stuck once again in a tube. Everyone was doing something in their will to break out, but didn't avail. Rev was hurt. He was slashed by Kika savage claws. He could hardly stand. While the rest was getting tired Duck and Lexi was the first to stop.

"Give it a rest. You can't break out." Kika said.

Cosa was at the computer finishing his plan. Once he killed the loonatics he would be able to take over the world.

"Alright Kika back away." Cosa said.

"And you can shut up!?" Kika snapped.

"What did you just say?"

"I said shut up. I'm sick of you."

"There's no reason for you to always act like this."

Kika looked at him before she pulled out something from her pocket. She pointed a gun at him before pulling the trigger. She hit I'm in the heart. Cosa landed straight on his back. Kika walked towards him.

"There is a reason. Kiko ruined my life. Now if you excuse me I have a world to rule." She said then stepped on Cosa. She walked over to the computer. "All I have to is press this button and there would no longer be the loonatics." Kika said with a devious smile.

"KIKA ZLAYA COYONA!"

Kika turned around to see a furious Kiko.

"Oh good. I just killed Cosa, about to kill the loonatics, and is about to kill you along with ruling the world. Can this day get any better?" Kika said with a smile.

"Me and you have un-finished business." Kiko said, eyes turning a light blue.

"Yes. We do." Kika said, eyes turning a dark blue.

Both Kiko and Kika started running toward each other. Kiko knew Kika pretty well to know when they fight. Kika would normally counter if Kiko did a move. So this time Kiko just dodge Kika's kick.

Kika immediately turned around to see Kiko did a swipe kick. Kika fell to the ground but got up. It was time for Kika to do something. Kika's teeth became bare to show some aggressive sharp teeth. She tried striking for the neck but Kiko agilely dodged it. Kiko then pushed her fangs in Kika's arm. Kika clutched her teeth in pain. Kiko then pulled Kika around teeth still in the her sister's arm. Kika had punched Kiko in the nose for her to let go. It worked for her as Kiko quickly pulled her teeth off her. Kiko though got hit recovered quickly and headed this time for Kika's neck. Kika had sensed it and grabbed Kiko's arm and pulled her to the other side of the room.

Even though Kiko has been fighting she was still very weak. She was surprised she survived this far. She landed on her stomach and tried to pick herself up. When she was doing that Kika had pulled out her gun again. She pointed it to Kiko's back and pulled the trigger. When the bullet hit her Kiko fell down to her knees then fell backwards.

"KIKO!" Rev screamed from seeing what just happened.

Kiko was gasping for air. She was looking straight ahead. (Which was up).

"Kiko. Kiko, Kiko, Kiko." Kika was saying shaking her head. She walked over to Kiko's dying body and stood over her. "Are you wondering why this happen? I guess I'll tell you since your dying. You was always the favorite of the group. I was the shadow while you was all the talk around Tokyo and Okinawa and hell all over Asia. You was all interested by the guys. You even made Hooleo break up with me and he headed towards you."

As Kika was talking Kiko's fur started turning lighter by the second. Her tattoos were disappearing. She realized this was the last of her. She was breathing hard and slowly. When Kika finished she walked back to the computer.

"Never understate Kika Z. Coyona." Kika said a few inches from the computer.

As Kiko was lying down she knew she couldn't let this happen. She then remembered the gun she had. She pulled it out from her boot she was hiding it in. Kiko managed to sit up a little. She tried turning her body a bit so she could aim for Kika.

"Kika." Kiko managed to say.

Kika turned around then…

BANG!

Kika looked down and saw a bullet in her chest. She noticed the blood and dipped her fingers in it. She then looked up before falling down. Kika closed her eyes. She was dead. Kiko tried and had pushed herself in the tile floor. She climbed up the computer and saw a button that would open the tube. When she pressed it the door opened. The team rushed out to help their teammate. But when Kiko pushed the button and fell over. Her fur had changed into a white color. Her originally color before she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Cosa means monster in Spanish and Zlaya mean evil in Russian for a girl. Just in case nobody knew.**


	9. Cherish the people you love

Kiko started to wake up. She woke up in a hospital room. She tried to sit up but her back was in a agonizing amount of pain.

"Hello?" She cried out.

She looked around the room and heard the door knob turning.

It was a young brunet woman walking in wearing a scrub outfit. She closed the door to see the patient woken up.

"Oh my god. Your awake." The woman said.

"How long have I been here?" Kiko asked.

"Well you came here in the ninth of June and now its the eighth. You been here for a total of four months and five days."

"Four months?!" Kiko said shocked.

"And five days."

Kiko sighed until something clicked in. "Where's Rev?"

"Oh, well he had to leave of a emergency, but I can call him now if you want."

"Please."

Th nurse nodded and walked out the room. Kiko waited for a couple of minutes until she came back.

"He said he's on his way now." She said. Just in cue Rev came in the room breathing fast and heavy. "Well that didn't take long. I'll be out if you need me." She said before walking out the door.

When she did Rev ran to the side of the bed and started kissing her passionately.

"Thank god your okay. I was worried for you when I saw you got shot, but your still alive. I didn't know what I would do." Rev said kissing her again.

Kiko didn't say anything, but gave him a hug ignoring the pain.

"I'm sorry this is my fault I should've known it wasn't you when your sister was taking over."

"It's okay." Kiko managed to say.

"No it's not okay. You almost died. I was too gullible when Kika tried to convince me she was you. That should've never happened."

"Well look on the bright side. Kika is gone forever to hell where she truly belong." Kiko said with a triumph smile.

"Yeah," He said smiling back, "I love you."

Kiko looked at him surprised. He never said that to her until now. "Love you too."

-o-

(Three months later)

Kiko back has healed up completely along with her regeneration. It was eleven at night and everyone was asleep.

Kiko and Rev were in the bed falling asleep until…

"Ya know you still haven't told me what the E stands for in your middle name."

"Do you really want to know?" Kiko asked facing him. Rev nodded. "Fine. The E in my middle name stands for…

* * *

**Finished:) Now I can post my other stories**.


End file.
